Our Happily Ever After
by bvbforever347
Summary: Everything is always harder when you don't have someone when you're lost, your future uncertain without an extra set of eyes to help you clear the fog. Germany knows this well. But maybe with a regular surprise visit from a certain Italian, he may just be able to make out his happily ever after through the haze and find his way home. GerIta Oneshot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey guys! I'm back! Again! Goddammit I'm horrible...*sobs* I'm so sorry for the delay with me not updating my stories. I've been busy with school, trying to find a job and getting my permit and soon my license all at the same time. Lucky for me, it seems my job hunting can be put on hold till March! *cheers* Which also means I have the entirety of my Christmas break dedicated to you wonderful people! *throws confetti everywhere* *cough*As long as I didn't fail my Pre Calc Final*cough*Anyways...Hopefully I will not suddenly be grounded in the middle of break and hopefully I will get another chapter or maybe two of HetaOni: All Together up as well as a chapter of my Nordic series. I will also be uploading the first chapter of my Nordic HetaOni fanfiction I wrote like, last year but didn't have the inspiration to type. Wow...I really need a way to keep my muses. With all that said, here's a small GerIta oneshot I wrote on the spot to satisfy you all while I work of the others. Hasta la pasta~ (For now~)**

**Oneshot start!**

* * *

Germany sighs as he sits on the couch with a book in hand, the content of the book not on his mind as it wanders elsewhere and to a certain Italian he had come to be allied with and had by some chance befriended. Italy was an oddball and always did have a way of getting in somehow and sleeping with him...He still didn't know how Italy did it. He'd wake up one night and the Italian would be sleeping in his bed, even though the night before he would make sure all of the windows and doors were locked. Italy sure was strange…But he couldn't say he truly minded it. He would be lying if he did. It added a bit more than training and work into his life Some…Fun. Yes that was it.

His thoughts were interrupted however when he sees the very Italian he was musing about poke his head out from around the corner, smiling and humming to himself happily before stopping when he sees the German sitting on the couch, book still in hand and reading glasses set in place.

"Oh, Germany! There you are! I was afraid you weren't here, ve~" Italy says cheerfully and bounds over, his steps light, carefree, but to the German, clumsy.

Germany gives him a strange look, shaking his head at his antics. "Where else would I be? And how do you get in here without knocking?" He asks with a small and slightly annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closes the book he was reading, marking the page though doesn't remove his reading glasses. He hoped to get back to reading soon anyways once Italy left. Maybe then he could have some peace after that painfully long and unproductive world meeting they had earlier. There was only so much he could take of the other countries before he exploded.

Italy shrugs at his question, tilting his head as if wondering how he himself gets into the Germans house undetected before smiling again. "I don't know~" he says before suddenly plops down on Germany's lap, his arms wrapping around his neck, "What were you reading, Germany? Can I see?" he asks, looking at him cutely and smiling still.

A light blush tints the Germans cheeks as Italy sits on his lap, clearing his throat and he looks at Italy with a half-hearted glare. "Nothing you would be interested in...It's in German anyways; you wouldn't be able to read it." He says and averts his gaze, trying to hide his slight blush and frowning.

Italy pouts and crosses his arms, whining softly. "I know some German though…Like Ja is Sí..." Italy defends, still pouting before looking at him again and smiling at his new idea. "Tell me a story then~" He suggests, slowly uncrossing his arms and slinking them loosely around the German's neck again.

"You know one word Italy..." Germany sighs irritably, his finger rubbing his eyes under his glasses and then stares at him incredulously, like he had just asked for the impossible. "A story? I am not one for telling stories...Anyways, I don't know of any good ones..." He says, shifting a bit in his embarrassment.

"But Germany…" He whines and pouts again, making himself look as cute as possible for him in order to try and persuade his German partner. "I want to hear a story~"

He sighs again and gives in, making himself a bit more comfortable and wraps his arms loosely around Italy so he wouldn't fall off his lap and hurt himself. "Ja...A story..." He mutters and thinks for a moment. "Many German fairy tales would probably give you nightmares though...I may know of one that you may enjoy..." He says and clears his throat, beginning. "There was once a man with piercing blue eyes, a man no one dared mess with or go near. He was mean, cruel, and harsh. He always stood proud and strong, never wavering. But in reality, this man was lonely and very sad indeed. He wanted a friend but why would anyone want to be friends with someone like him? He didn't know how to be a good friend...It just simply wasn't possible." He starts, frowning a bit and sighing before smiling slightly as he moves onto the next part, continuing on with the story before the bouncing Italian could intervene.

"One day however when this man, who was forced into labor by a certain Frenchman, was making cuckoo clocks, he heard something or rather someone. A brunette man, an Italian, was standing outside the window and was talking to the man with piercing blue eyes. 'How odd,' The man thought as the Italian continued to talk. Someone was actually talking to him. So as the day wore on, the man with piercing blue eyes began to talk back to the Italian, much to the Italians glee. By the end of the day, the Italian man made a suggestion, to become friends. The man with piercing blue eyes was beyond shocked but without him realizing it, a smile appeared on his face and he felt warm inside. He wasn't lonely anymore he realized. He finally had a friend, someone he could count on, someone who would always be there for him. And even if that friend ate way too much pasta and slept way too much during the day for the man's liking, he would be there for his friend too. Because that's what friends do right?" he says and smiles a bit more, nodding and finally deciding to finish off the story with the happy ending he knew the Italian was hoping for.

"So to this day, the Italian and the man with piercing blue eyes are friends and will continue to be no matter what happens and the man will forever feel grateful to his Italian for all he has done. He will never have to feel sad or lonely again because now, they have each other." He finishes, smiling softly at Italy who was on his lap.

"Ve~ I like that story. It was very good Germany. I wonder if I could ever meet the blue eyed man in your story. He seems nice." Italy giggles, swinging his legs from Germany's lap.

The German smiles lightly and sighs softly, poking the Italians forehead lightly with his finger. "Maybe you already have. Maybe...He's right in front of you." He says with a second gentle poke to the brunette's forehead.

Italy giggles again, a victorious smile spreading across his lips. "I knew it was you Germany. No one else has a friend who could eat and sleep as much as me. Ve~ I tricked you~"

He blushes lightly and huffs, glaring at him half-heartedly before smiling slightly again, unable to ever be even remotely angry at the little Italian. "Alright fine, you win. Well played." He sighs with a roll of his eyes, a smile still present. "But I think America comes close to you on the eating and sleeping scale, so Britain is in the same boat as me." He says and tightens his hold on the Italian a bit, finding himself actually enjoying his time with his most frequent (and favorite) visitor, despite his showing up a surprise though it really shouldn't be any more with how much he popped up out of nowhere the way he always did.

Italy's expression turns thoughtful at Germany's statement before smiling and clapping his hands together. "Britain is mean and scary too! But he doesn't have blue eyes." He says brightly, as if he just made the greatest discovery of the decade. Britain and Germany similar? He may just be on to something.

Germany shakes his head at Italy's antics, ruffling his hair lightly while making sure to avoid that troublesome curl of his. "I think he's just lonely and sad like that man in the story. Maybe if Britain had a friend like the man does, he wouldn't be so mean and scary all the time." He says softly, or as soft as the German's voice could go and gently brushes away a piece of hair that was hanging down in Italy's face.

"Ve~ But he has America. He always teases and pokes fun at England to make him mad but that just means he really cares, right?" Italy asks, leaning back into the other male, his head resting on his shoulder. "Just like when you yell at me to do more laps or to not sleep as much or to stop eating so much pasta, you are really just showing how much you care about me!"

Germany nods and actually chuckles a bit, raising his hands as if surrendering. "I guess the secret's out. No need to hide it anymore then, hm?" He says before deciding to continue on to answering the other's accusation. "Ja, it's just like that. I do it out of...Love I guess you could say." He says, blushing a light shade of pink for the second time that day.

"Ve~" Italy grins and before the German could react, Italy's arms fling around his neck, hugging him tightly and then presses a light kiss to his cheek, unable to help himself. "Gracious Germany."

Germany's already present blush spreads throughout his face, darkening into a soft red. He doesn't move for a moment, not sure how to react before slowly rewrapping his arms around the bubbly Italian, holding him closer than ever. "Ja...Gern geschehen..."

Italy looks up to him, his shining coffee brown eyes fully open now in one of those rare occurrences and he cuddles into the German, moving just enough so their lips were only inches apart. "Germany? I-Ick liby..."

"Ich liebe dich auch you silly little Italian." Germany chuckles and with that, what was left of the gap between them disappeared, their lips molding together as they kissed, all the feelings left unsaid between them clearly stated in these rare moments of intimacy the two shared.

And no matter how many trials and hardships come their way, the man with piercing blue eyes and his ever loyal best friend and partner will always find their happily ever after in each others arms.


End file.
